Shemyaza
Shemyaza is a demon in the series. History Also known as Shemhaza or Samyaza, it is a fallen angel in Jewish and Christian apocrypha whose name means "infamous rebellion." He is the leader of a group of angels called Grigori (Watchers) who abandoned Heaven to mate with human women and gave birth to the Nephilim. They taught humans various creative arts. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race as '''Samyaza' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race as '''Samyaza' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Samyaza can be found in Kagome Tower within Shinjuku National Park. As an opponent, he has access to the Strange Ray skill, which reduces one enemy's MP upon being targeted. He can teach Flynn the Mazionga and Bufula skills through his Demon Whisper. Samyaza will be summoned as one of Prisoner Yokota's demons in the first round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Samyaza is the true form of Abe, the new leader of the Ashura-kai after Tayama's disappearance, and also a high ranking demon among Lucifer's army. When the party reaches the end of the Chaos Realm, he reveals himself to Hallelujah and tells how he fathered Hallelujah with a human mother. Samyaza goes on to try an recruit Hallelujah to Lucifer's side as one who can kill God and create a world for demons. He is disappointed when Hallelujah rejects his offer but moves to eliminate the party due to the expectations of Lucifer and the other fallen angels. Samyaza will turn his attention to Nanashi during the battle, trying to recruit him to his cause in place of Hallelujah with Nanashi's response affecting the battle slightly: During the battle, Samyaza will generally attempt to use Makabuild to fully amplify his magic attack before pelting the party with his Electricity and Force spells. Not only does this run the risk of inflicting heavy damage, but a needed demon can be Lost if hit with Force skill. A Magic Mirror or Makarakarn may cause him to waste a turn having damage reflected, but he will generally counter that by using Magic Torrent. Towards the end of the battle, Samyaza will also begin using Enigmatic Ray, which will half the party's remaining MP per successful use. After being defeated, Samyaza expresses shock at being outdone by his own kid, with Hallelujah replying that a human father would be proud of their child becoming someone better, and can be summoned through a special fusion of Azazel, Prometheus and Virtue. None of Samyaza's natural skills may be passed on to Nanashi through his Demon Whisper. Samyaza benefits from learning Electricity, Force, ailment, Darkness and Almighty skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Working for Azazel, Shemyaza took a human form and was assigned as the factory manager at Algon Microelectronics. His task was to insure that the krypto chips were at maximum production. Shemyaza found this job to be unbearable because he was a battle and murder loving psychopath and thus unsuited for an office life style. He gained a fearful reputation from his workers who believed him to be machine like and totally devoted to his work, unaware that the negative feeling they got from him was his repressed desire to go nuts and massacre them all. When the Spookies investigate the Krypto Chip's documentation and discover its true purpose of accumulating souls, Shemyaza appears and informs them they won't find anymore answers behind the Phantom Society's goals, and alludes that the Society knows their every move. He also thanks them as Nishi had told him about them and, realizing that they would probably make it to him, it gave him a bloody battle to look forward to while he continued to endure his work. While they stall for time, Spooky manages to copy the Krypto Chip, and the protagonist hold him off while the others escape. Upon defeat, he initially seems content with his death, declaring that Azazel and Satanael can still kill them. Then he suddenly realizes that Nemissa is standing before him, and begins to panic as he dies, since she could still compromise their plans. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = - |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills= Mazionga\Innate Bufula\Innate Light Mana Aid\33 Null Force\35 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss (Chaos Realm)= |-| Demon= ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Gallery Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses